One-shots for Leo
by Tazmaster
Summary: 4 Oneshots about our favorite pyromaniac!
1. Chapter 1: Baby

Chapter 1: Baby

Annabeth was in her room gladly reading a book about architecture, when she heard someone singing the worst song in existence. _And I was like baby, baby, baby ohhhh! _Annabeth covered her ears and the demigod made way out of the room and into the hallway. Jason barged out of his room looking furious and tired. "Who is SINGING!?" The singing stopped for a moment then continued. _Thought you'd always be mine, mine… _Hazel walked out her room in her gold silk pajamas Frank got her, and quietly walked towards Leo's room. She flung the door open and simply said, "Leo, dear, can you please shut up before we go permanently deaf?"

She gave him a wide smile then walked back into her room. "Don't worry J-J they're just jealous" Jason peeked inside Leo's room and motioned for her to go and look. 3 words. Bieber, Bieber and Bieber. Jason gagged as he watched Leo put up JB posters around his room. Annabeth slowly stepped into the JB infested, perfume smelling room, pinching her nose and put a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Son, you're going nowhere fast" She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of his room. "NO!" He shouted squirming and kicking.

Jason grabbed all the JB posters and memorabilia and ran upstairs to the deck. "What's he doing!?" Leo asked frantically. Annabeth sighed and said sadly, "It's time for J-J to take a dirt nap" Leo charged out of her hands and ran up to the deck. "NO!" There was a thump, and then a scream. She ran up to the deck and stared at Jason. "Where's Leo?" He pointed to the railing and Annabeth looked over. A flame of fire was hurdling towards the ocean. "Superman to the rescue" Jason muttered jumping over the railing and wished himself good luck.

A creak came from behind Annabeth. "Was that…" "Sadly, Yes"

**First one-shot actually! It may not be the funniest but there's still more to come! R&R please~!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hey Lillian!

Chapter 2: Hey Lillian!

Lillian was in the strawberry fields picking some strawberries and enjoying the mid-summer air. She liked picking strawberries; it was very soothing and peaceful to her being a child of Demeter and all. "Hey Lillian!" She ignored the voice. "Hey Lillian!" She continued to ignore the voice. "Hey Lillian Hey Lillian Hey Lillian Hey Lillian Hey Lillian Hey Lillian Hey Lill-!" "What Leo?" Lillian asked clearly annoyed. "Hi" There was a moment of silence. Her face flushed red as mentally punched him in the face, and then she stalked off with Leo following.

* * *

"I was wondering if you would want to take a tour of Bunker 9" He asked with a grin. "Hm… Let me think, do I want to go on a tour with a hyperactive, machine addicted demigod?" Lillian put her hand to her chin. "Yes you do!" He said pointing his fingers at her like guns and grinning. "Sure, what do I have to lose," She shrugged. "I'll be right back" Lillian stepped into the Demeter cabin and put her curly red hair into a bun with a flower. She stepped out and found Leo fiddling with some copper wires. "Let's go!" He took her hand and led her to the forest

"Bunker 9 is in the forest?" Lillian asked. "Yeah, I know it's not really the best since you can get lost, but what's inside makes up for it!" When they finally made it, he was so hyped that she thought that he would take off running like a little kid in a candy store. Hephaestus kids ran around testing prototypes and welding. Leo was gladly showing Lillian blue prints and a half-built Argo II when something unexpected happened.

"LOOK OUT!" Lillian stepped back as a vat of motor oil came pouring down from the cat walk and fell on top of Leo. "AH!" Leo looked at himself; he looked like he just swam in the stuff. Nyssa came running down from the catwalk. "Dude! Are you okay?" She said between laughs. Lillian snorted, clutching her stomach. Everyone started bursting out laughing. "Sorry Lillian…" He scratched the back of his neck and gave a sad grin. "Meet me at the strawberry fields at 1 tomorrow," Lillian said with a smile. "And make sure you take a shower, Oil head" She walked out of Bunker 9. "YES!"

**These aren't all funny just saying XD I hoped you liked it, and my OC! She isn't a Mary Sue, so if you want to know more about her just say in your review so I know for the next one-shot! Well thank you all for reviewing and following! R&R please~! Oh and if any of you can guess where I got the Hey Lillian thing from will be in the next one-shot! Hint: its a youtube video! **


	3. Chapter 3: I had Coffee!

Chapter 3: I had coffee!

Leo burst into Nico's cabin, jumping up and down and saying: "Nico, wake up" over and over again. Nico sighed then got up sadly. "What do you want?" The repair boy dragged Nico out of his cabin and into Bunker 9. "How did we get here so fast?" Nico asked looking at his surroundings. Leo pointed a finger at a newly made bronze machine. "What is it?" Leo jumped up and down, and then finally blurted out, "Its Festus' body! Ittookmeawhilethough cause I couldn't get the length of each plate to-""When did you start? And why are you so jittery?" Nico asked clearly and very confused.

"About, 3 hours ago and I had coffee! It helps me think straight and all these ideas are just popping into my head like POP!" He gestured fireworks blowing up with his hands. Nico walked over to the bronze body; it was really hard to believe that he built it in a matter of 3 hours. "Beautiful isn't it? I'll install Festus' head on later, but right now I'm getting more coffee!" Leo started to run off, but Nico grabbed his wrist.

"Leo, go to bed" Leo raised an eyebrow. "Go to bed? But I have so many-"Nico cut him off. "Go. To. Bed." Leo shook his head, but in result Nico dragged him to the Hephaestus Cabin. "No!" He grabbed a roll of duct tape and taped the squirming Leo to the bed, and his mouth. Just to be sure. After that Nico went back to his cabin, got into his bed, and went back asleep.

**It was short. I know. It was lame. I know. I updated late. I know. I'm sorry. I know. R&R~!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Day My World Ended

**This is the last one shot L I was only gonna do 4 originally so yep… this ones gonna be sad**

Chapter 4: The Day My World Ended

_I'm sorry, Jason. I'm sorry Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, even Frank! I'm sorry that I let you down, that I died. I am very thankful to the gods that i met you guys, you_ _guys the best family I ever had, the one I didn't want to run away from. Someone had to close the doors, you all were too important for me to lose, so I gave my life instead. I'm so sorry that I caused you so much pain; I feel it too. But, someday we will be together again, but just not now. Live your life to the fullest, I love you all. Take care of the Argo II for me, and Festus, I'll miss you..._

_Yours in demigodishness,_

_Repair Boy_


End file.
